


Always Shoot Your Shot

by LostValkyrie23



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Football | Soccer, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostValkyrie23/pseuds/LostValkyrie23
Summary: After an accident while moving house Lexa meets Dr Clarke Griffin. Both the Doctor and the Soccer Player taken by each other. Watch them juggle their careers and a relationship.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small chapter to start. Find my footing.

Annoyed. That’s what Lexa felt. Actually, maybe embarrassed would be a better word to describe the feelings going through her right now. She can take tackle after tackle on the field but managed to end up in the emergency room after moving into her new house. Yes. THE Lexa Woods. Captain of the USWNT. Had tripped over a moving box and hit her head off the corner of her coffee table. Not only did she need stitches, but she had a possible concussion according to the nurse and going by what the doctor says will have to say the night for observation. So yes. Annoyed? Embarrassed? Either way she wasn’t going to live this down anytime soon when the team found out.

“Okay, Lexa Woods. Let’s see”.

The doctor walked in and Lexa swore up and down that the amount of annoyance and embarrassment she was currently feeling was all worth it for just a glimpse of the goddess she can see standing in front of her right now.

“Miss Woods? Did you hear any of that?”

Shit! Lexa cursed herself for letting herself get so distracted over the doctor. 

“No sorry, I spaced out for a second. What did I miss?”

“I said, I’m Dr Griffin and I’m your doctor. Your X-Ray came back clear of any fractures to your skull, but I do want to keep you over night for observations because you still took quite the bump”. 

Lexa tried to argue but the doctor put her fingers up with a smile. 

“And before you argue with my medical degree, let me tell you this. You might be the biggest soccer player in America right now and captain of the USWNT but if I don’t clear you of a concussion then I won’t clear you to play on Sunday. Can’t have or winning streak lost because you were stubborn. Which according to your file seems to be a pattern. 

Lexa looked on in awe. And simple nodded. 

“Now let’s get that head stitched up and get you to your room for the night. And I believe you have visitors. Although I must warn you visiting hours are nearly over”. 

Dr Clarke Griffin set about doing her work and stitching Lexa up and Lexa could only stare. Dr Griffin was so gentle and focused. She stuck her tongue out a little when she was focusing, and she had the bluest eyes Lexa had ever seen. Lexa was officially screwed because she knew no matter what the Dr said, Lexa would do.

“All set Miss Woods. Now I’ll get a nurse to take you to your room and allow your visitors to stay for 30 minutes”.  
“Lexa *cough* you can call me Lexa”. 

Clarke Smiled as she walked out of the room. Clarke herself had thoughts of Lexa. How her eyes had a whole Forest in them they were that green. How she smelled like citrus, probably from whatever body wash she uses. And that Lexa had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

24 hours Later

“So, Doc, am I free to go? As much as I have enjoyed your company and the multitude of tests I have been put through to determine whether I have a concussion, I am getting restless in this room. I don’t do well sitting still. I thrive off of physical activity”. 

Lexa put on a charming smile when she looked towards Clarke. 

“As captain of team I’m sure you should. Going from your charts everything appears to be fine and I am happy to sign you off. But be careful around any coffee tables for the time being.” 

Clarke laughed as she went about signing the charts to get Lexa checked out. Lexa just watched Clarke with a smile on her face. She has spent the last 24 hours with nothing to do but observe Clarke. Clarke who at one point was walking around with a bunch of kids pretending to take them from patient to patient. When Lexa asked Clarke who they were Clarke said they were patients. Clarke was a paediatrics’ surgeon. She was just on duty in the ER. Lexa replied, “obviously my lucky day”. Clarke hid her blush behind the files she was filling in at the time, but Lexa had seen it. To Lexa, the more of Clarke she witnessed, the more amazing she became. Lexa really was a gay mess. 

Clarke escorted Lexa out. And Lexa was happy to get even a little more time with the doctor. 

“Okay. Remember. You have an appointment to get those stitches removed next week. Don’t miss it otherwise it will heal over the stitches”.  
“Thanks for everything Dr Griffin. I really appreciate it. I mean I know you were just doing your job, but it was a nice change of pace from my usual life. And you were a breath of fresh air from anyone soccer related.”  
“Clarke”.  
“What?”  
“My name. Dr Clarke Griffin. I mean technically you’re not my patient anymore so all the formalities and professionalism can be dropped for a second. So please. Call me Clarke”. 

They both just stood and smiled at each other for a second. Clarke tucked her hair behind her ear and Lexa coughed. 

“I’ll see you around Doc”. 

“Goodbye Lexa”. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Look Woods, it’s been days since you left the hospital. And all you have done is talk about this Dr. I mean if she was that special why didn’t you just ask her out?”  
“Just because you got the girl Heath, doesn’t mean I have to ask out every girl I find attractive.”  
Tobin Smiled at Christen. Yeah she got the girl. And she damn well was making sure to keep her. 

“It’s not about the fact you found her attractive. It’s the fact you obviously felt something. There was obviously a connection. You have not been able to get her out of your mind for the last 3 days. 3 days Woods. We have a game tomorrow. The team needs your focus. Not the gay panic that crosses your eyes every time you think about her. You’re such a hopeless lesbian’. 

Lexa honestly felt every word Tobin just said. She was right. She was distracted. They were on their way to the World Cup and she was distracted. By a girl. Not just any girl. Clarke. 

“Okay. Ill figure this out. Now. Back to training. All of you.” 

And like the true captain she is. Lexa led them through an intense training session and helped the coaches push the whole team to their limits. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Harper. The Patient in bed number 5 has wet the bed. His mom is insisting she change the sheets herself, but I said you would take care of it. Maybe a blanket for the mother as well. She looks freezing.” 

Clarke then went to walk to her office but as she looked up she was shocked. Standing there was none other than Lexa Woods with that charming smile of hers. 

“Miss Woods. Lexa sorry. To what do I owe the pleasure.” 

“honestly. I have spent the last 3 days annoyed at myself. See from the moment you walked through the curtain to treat me; I was stunned by you. So, I’m here to ask you out. And if that’s not something you’re into then at least let me invite you to the game on Sunday. I want to thank you”.  
“Smooth Woods. Very smooth. Yes to the game”  
“And the date?”  
“Score a goal and win the game and you’ve got yourself a date Woods.”  
“Challenge accepted”. 

Lexa gave Clarke the flowers she had brought with her and with a smile left the ER. Clarke turned around to the sound of hollering from her fellow nurses. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer there Clarkey”.  
“Fuck off Harper.”


	2. Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Honestly have no idea where I'm taking this but the idea's are flowing and i'm hoping to keep it that way. Thanks for the support guys.

It was Sunday morning, and the team was warming up on the field before their game against New Zealand. Lexa’s blood was pumping. They were just over a month away from the world cup and were running undefeated for 12 games straight. Every news station reporting their streak was putting it all down to Lexa and her ability to be a great captain. Lexa disagrees though. The sheer determination, blood, sweat and tears the girls put into every game is why they are where they are right now. And she stands by that. 

“Yo Cap, time to hit the locker room”. Tobin shouted. 

In the locker room the Jill Ellis was giving the team one of her big motivational speeches but the second Lexa’ phone buzzed she was distracted. 

‘Hey Superstar. I’m on the side-line. Think your girl has just showed up. I’ll make sure she gets to her seat. Have a good game today. You definitely have the motivation.’ The text from Lincoln put a huge smile on Lexa’ face. She wasn’t sure Clarke would actually show today. She told Lincoln Clarke should be coming and to keep an eye out as she had tickets to sit in the section for family and friends, which Lexa had dropped off the other day. Lincoln being her childhood best friend and current physical therapist just teased her for finally taking interest in someone. 

“This team are at 12 undefeated games in a row. Let’s make it lucky number 13. Now line up and follow Woods through the tunnel. We have a game to win”. Jill Ellis finished her speech and proceeded to walk behind the team onto the field. Lexa went for the coin toss.

“Heads” 

“Heads win. USA starts with the ball.”

Lexa shakes the hand of all the refs and the opposing teams captain before walking over to the rest of her team and the coach. She looks up and smirks at Clarke. With a wink, she takes the field again with Press at her side for the kick-off. And the game starts. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

4 Minutes overtime. And they were currently tied 2-2 with New Zealand. Lexa ran to the centre of the pitch and reinforced the team’s spirits. It was truly a sight to see. She wasn’t willing to leave with just a tie and neither were the other girls if the roar and chant of ‘Heda’ was anything to go by. Back into position the game resumed, and Horan tackled Hoyle for the ball and sent it straight down the pitch to Heath. Heath had 2 players on her but found a gap and slipped the ball through to Morgan who crossed it to Press. Press created space into the top right corner before slipping the ball through Jaime’s legs and straight to Woods who went for the shot. The power Lexa put through the ball was so powerful the Goalkeepers attempt to stop it failed and the ball slipped through her hands straight into the bottom left corner. GOAL. 

‘And the commander has done it again. With only 30 seconds left of the clock Captain Lexa Woods has added yet another win onto the US women’s team’s belt.’ 

To celebrate Lexa looked towards Clarke and pointed at her. Clarke was hollering but smiled when she saw Lexa pointing at her. Whatever this was happening between them, even though they had basically just met, Clarke was excited. Lexa made her feel things she hasn’t felt in a long time. Usually, she would run from anyone trying to get close to her, but Raven and Octavia have ranted at her so much she finally didn’t. and she is glad she didn’t. Lexa really was something else.

Lexa stayed on the pitch outside of the tunnel and spoke with her fans for a little while before going to shower and change. She met Clarke outside of the locker rooms where she was stood laughing with Lincoln. 

“Hey Commander”.

“Commander?” 

“Did you not see the way she commanded that field today. She earnt that nickname Clarke”. 

“Lincoln for the love of god please stop. I want her to go out with me not run for the hills.” 

Clarke blushed. 

“You look amazing Clarke. I hope you’re ready for a night to remember”. 

“Why Miss Woods are you trying to impress me?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow while Lincoln looked on amused at Lexa suddenly blushing, usually confident. 

“Well Doc, I was raised to always impress the pretty girl. Treat her right and you get a second date. And I was lucky enough to get a first date with you, so you better believe I’m not about to ruin that chance. Nothing fancy because I wasn’t sure what you liked. But something fun and care-free. That is, if that’s okay with you Clarke?” Clarke looked on stunned. Lexa complimented her and took her feelings into consideration and she doubted even showing up today. She felt like an idiot for even contemplating such a thing. 

“Lead the way … Commander” Lexa blushed as she walked Clarke out of the stadium with nothing but the sounds of Lincoln laughing in the background. 

“Did you drive here?”

“Right. Urm, Yeah I did. I mean I can leave my car here right? Its secure?”

“I will sort it with security. Don’t worry.” Lexa opened the door for Clarke to get into her car, a Black Chevrolet Camaro. Lexa then got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Lexa smiled at Clarke before leaving the stadium. 

“So, there are a couple of stops on this date. do I have to get you home for a certain time tonight Miss Griffin or can I go ahead with everything I have planned?”

“I mean I am on the night shift tomorrow so no rush to get me home. But also like if I’m out too late my room mates are going to think you have murdered me. And they know you’re THE Lexa Woods so you definitely wouldn’t get away with it either. So as long as it’s a respectable time, I give you the go ahead for any and all plans. Maybe not the murdering me part though. I mean that would just be unfortunate. And I’m rambling. Sorry. Where are we going anyway?” Clarke blushed. She has been faking confidence for the last week because Lexa is so sure of herself. And now, now it looks like that façade is breaking completely. 

“Don’t be sorry. It was cute. You’re cute. Okay not really the best way of describing you. I think you are absolutely beautiful Clarke. And actually. We’re here. My sister owns this place. The food here is beyond describable and I you deserve to be introduced to it.” Lexa parks up before running around and opening Clarkes door for her. 

“Aren’t we a little underdressed for this place?” Clarke looked around at men and women dressed in formal wear. Lexa laughed. 

“I mean. Yes and no. Like I said. This is my sister’s place. We have a private room they use for meetings booked. I told you. A casual, fun experience. No pressure on anything we do tonight Clarke.” And with that Lexa Led Clarke into the restaurant. 

Upon entering they were welcomed at the door and showed to theit table in one of the back rooms of the restaurant where they were provided with menus and ordered drinks. 

“I’ll have a water please.”

“Make that two please.” Both girls then went through the menu and chose what they were having for dinner. 

“So, when you say the food here is good, do you mean everything. Like is there anything you wouldn’t recommend? Anything you would recommend over everything else?”

“I mean if you don’t have a problem with meat, I recommend the duck. It’s done in a sort of minted gravy with roasted vegetables. The meat it so tender it basically falls of the bone. It is definitely my favourite meal on the menu.” Lexa smiled at Clarke who nodded before returning to the menu. She was focusing, Lexa could tell. Her tongue was sticking out like it did in the hospital. Lexa honestly couldn’t remember the last time she was taken by a girl she barely knew. She was absolutely enamoured by Clarke. 

“What can I get you both?” the waitress had returned to the table and asked. 

“I will take the duck please. I’ve been told it’s a must have.” As she said this Clarkes eyes twinkled at Lexa with a smile. 

“And I’ll have the bacon carbonara please. Let Anya know it’s me please Echo. She wanted to know when I arrived.” 

Echo left then and Lexa and Clarke got to talking. Clarke learnt that Lexa had graduated UCLAN three years ago with a degree in business but due her position on the soccer team got scouted and worked her way to Captain of the USWNT. Lexa learnt that Clarke originally trained to go into general surgery like her mother but after a really hard case involving a child, Clarke decided to go into paediatric surgery. Clarke learnt that Lexa was adopted by her aunt and uncle after her parents were killed when she was 5 years old. Car accident. Learning that Anya was both her cousin and sister rolled into one and they grew up together along-side Lincoln who lived next door. They were the three musketeers. Which Clarke then joked about that being the nickname of Lexa on the field with Heath and Press. Lexa laughed saying she was actually a third wheel when it came to those two. Although being careful of how she worded things as yes she may like Clarke but outing her fellow teammates to someone she barely knows is still a disaster waiting to happen. Lexa learnt that Clarke did art on the side which drove her roommates absolutely crazy because Clarke could get so into the art she forgets to eat or leave her studio. 

“I would very much like to see this art of yours in the future.” 

“confident you’re going to be around for that long are we Miss Woods?”

“Less confident, more hopeful that I am Clarke”. 

Dinner was finished and Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this much with someone other than Raven and Octavia. Then came the back and forth of Clarke trying to pay for the bill. 

“It’s taken care of Clarke. I’m the one who asked you on this date so I’m the one who is going to pay. But I appreciate you trying to beat me to the bill. It was a cute effort. Now if you’re done we can get onto part two of our date.” Lexa laughed at the pout that appeared on Clarke’s face when Lexa called her attempt cute. Lexa led Clarke back to the car and off they went to their next location.


End file.
